STORY: ~Adoptive Friendship~ by Kpop Lover Forever Chapter 4
WARNING: Slight child abuse I looked up to see my father with steam coming out of his ears. “I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WASH THE DISHES!!!” he screamed into my face. “....I’m sorry...” I breathed, still in pain from when he hit me. I felt the same pain once more, but on my other cheek this time. “*sob*.......*sob*.....” I was crying now, but did he care? No. “STOP CRYING AND WASH THOSE DISHES LIKE I ASKED YOU TO!” he pointed towards the kitchen, but before I could move in the direction he was pointing, I was pulled by my hair, losing by balance in the process, which caused me to be dragged painfully across the tiled floor. The pain in my head was so excrusiating that I thought I was going to die. “WASH! NOW!” he commanded. I quickly scrambled to my feet before I could be hurt any more. I looked through every cabinet and drawer and finally found the soap and sponge. I could tell my father was getting impatient. He started to move towards me and I lifted the soap and sponge, hoping he’d let me go. He did. He backed away and I got to wash the dishes. Every time I missed a spot, he’d smack me. On the shoulder, the back, the butt, anywhere. Anywhere I wasn’t hit yet. When I finally finished that torture, I ran upstairs, shut my door - locking it in the process - , and treated my wounds with the first aid kit I brought with me from the orphanage. Every dorm has one, in case we get hurt. I split the contents with Yujin when I was packing up to come here. I spread all the creams on each wound, didn’t use many band aids, but quite a few pieces of my tension bandage roll, from the fall. I limped over to my bed and layed down ontop of the covers. If this was how I was going to be treated, I’d rather be at the orphanage. That was the first time I was treated like this. Now, it’s been months since my mom left.. aparently she was going to work in another city for training. She was coming back next month. Whoopdiedoo. I was washing the floors when I heard the sound of a truck backing into a driveway. I looked around for my father, but he was nowhere to be seen. Perfect. I rushed over to the window and peeked at the house next door, where the noise was coming from. A moving truck. Someone was moving in next door! Hopefully they had kids my age.. I was so lonely these days.. I watched as a man and a woman got out, but no kids. Great. More helpless people. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and got back to washing the floor. My dad came in with his dirty workboots.. on purpose.. he slid them off and threw them in my water bucket. My perfectly clean water bucket. I sighed, picking up the bucket and going to the front to change the now filthy water. Then I saw her. A girl, probably my age, getting out of the van to help with the boxes. Her skin was white as snow, beautiful long legs, mildly frizzy hair that fit with the theme of her clothes so well, and sunglasses. She was walking up to me, in our front yard. Father wasn’t going to like this one bit.. “Hi~” she piped cheerfully. Her smile was beautiful. “Uh..hi..” I hesitated talking to her. My father never let me leave the house nor interact with neighboors or other people. I was his personal slave that nobody knew about. “I’m your new neighboor. My name’s Suyin.” She held out her hand for me to shake it, beaming like before. “Umm...” I looked down at my hands. They were filthy from all my cleaning. “It’s okay, I don’t mind getting dirty.” She laughed a bit, still keeping her arm out. I gave in and shook her hand, getting it full of dust, dirt and muck in the process. She looked at her hand. I expected Suyin to run away, wanting to wash her hands of the filth but no.. she looked up at me and laughed. I wondered what she was laughing at..neither of us said anything funny. How I’ve changed.. I would of probably laughed with her if I was still fresh from the orphanage. Now, all my happiness has been torn apart from me.. I may have even forgotten how to love.. Nevertheless, I smiled back at her, giggling in the process. It felt good to giggle again.. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I froze. “Hello, ladies.” said my father, probably smiling at Suyin. That horrible smile he gave to me when I was adopted. Suyin’s smile was completely gone now, replaced by a serious expression. “Hello.” She said dully. She looked back at me and smiled once more. “I’ll see you later! Bye Yuchae~” she waved as she skipped back nextdoor. I waved ever so slightly, not wanting Father to hit me. With each hit and cut he made, he’d get stronger, therefore making his punishments more powerful. “Don’t talk to that girl ever again.” He said, slapping my butt. I squeaked and squirmed from his grip. He looked at me with a challenging look. I knew that look.. it meant I was going to be punished. “Hurry up and finish. You still have things to do.” He walked back into the house, closing the door behind him. I sighed, washed his boots and left them out to dry. “YUCHAE!~” a voice called me. I looked up wondering who the somewhat familliar voice belonged to. ---- Author's Note: Hi everyone~ I'm so sorry I haven't updated in who knows how long! I completely forgot about this page ><"" BUT NO WORRIES, I'M GONNA UPDATE VERY OFTEN NOW ^^ enjoy this chapter~ Category:STORY: ~Adoptive Friendship~ by Kpop Lover Forever